Code division multiple access (CDMA) is a multiple access technique in which the data symbols are spread out over orthogonal or near orthogonal code sequences. Traditional CDMA encoding is a two step process in which a binary code is mapped to a quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) symbol before a spreading sequence is applied. While traditional CDMA encoding can provide relatively high coding rates, new techniques/mechanisms for achieving even higher coding rates are needed to meet the ever-growing demands of next-generation wireless networks.